1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna assembly and a wireless communication device employing the antenna assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless communication device uses an antenna assembly to transmit and receive wireless signals at different frequencies for different communication systems. The structure of the antenna assembly is complicated and occupies a large space in the wireless communication device. However, there is limited space for the antenna assembly because of the size limitation of the wireless communication device. Improving a wide frequency band performance of the antenna assembly in the limited space is still an important topic in the art.